I want to play a game
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Jigsaw has kidnapped the chipmunks and the chipettes and is forcing them to play his sick games who will live and who will die. Rated M for strong horror violence language & nudity suckey summary but good story hope you enjoy please review.
1. Chapter 1 ALVIN

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEWEST STORY I HAVE A LITTEL GAME FOR YOU IT'S WHEN JIGSAW KIDNAPS THE CHIPMUNKS AND CHIPETTES AND FORCES THEM TO PLAY HIS SICK GAMES SO HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE: CHAPTER1 ALVIN

* * *

Alvin Seville woke up in a sink in a public bathroom. And it was very dark. "Hello where am I?" asked Alvin. There was no response. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I? O god I'm fucking dead" he said again. "You're not dead you've just been taken against your will" a voice said "who are you?" asked Alvin. But before another word was said the lights came on they were so bright that Alvin had to cover his eyes. My name is Doctor Gordon said the man. Then Alvin saw that he was chained to a pipe. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" he asked again. Then a TV screen came on they both looked at it. And a man with a puppet mask came on the screen. "Hello gentlemen you don't know me but I know you I want to play a game" said the man. "As you can see you are both chained up you must release your selves before a deadly gas spreads throe the room I'll give you both a hint on where your keys are o and one more thing you both have 120 seconds" he said again as he pointed over to a toilet. Alvin walked over to it and looked inside he found two axe saws inside and got them out he then tossed one over to the Doctor and they both started cutting there chains but nothing was working. "It's not working" said Alvin. "Of cores it's not he wants us to cut thru our feet" said Doctor Gordon. Then they both started cutting thru their feet but then the timer sounded and they both smelt some gas and 10 seconds later they were both dead. Then the man came back on the screen "game over" said the man.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER ONE DONE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 Simon

AUTORSNOTE HI EVRYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF I WANT TO PLAY A GAME IT'S SET WHEN JIGSAW KIDNAPS SIMON AND FORCES HIM TO PLAY ANOTHER ONE OF HIS SICK GAME'S WHAT GAME WILL IT BE? WILL HE LIVE OR WILL HE DIE? R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Simon Seville woke up and found that a devise was around his neck it looked something a like a Venus fly trap. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he asked and started to struggle and then a Man with a clown mask came up on a TV screen. "Hello Simon I want to play a game" said the man "you came here searching for the truth about your girlfriend I can reveille the truth but first you must shed some blood" he said again as Simon saw a Leatherman pocket knife "the key to the trap you are wearing is in your arm "he said again Simon cut thru his skin and pulled a key out and unlocked the trap he was wearing. "God how do I get out of here?" he asked him sel. As he walked past a first aid kit and found a hypodermic needle and used it and bandaged his arm. And walked over to a mirror and saw a pattern cut into his chest. "You sick fuck" he told himself as he walked over to a locked door and saw a panel with the same pattern scrambled up he knew that was the key so he sorted it out and the door opened. Then the man came back onto the TV screen "light has the power to revile use it wisely" said the man. As Simon found a flash light and turned it on and placed it on his chest and walked over to a whit bored and saw the numbers 573 on it. He then walked over to another locked door with a combination key and put the cod in and the door opened he walked on to a wooden floor but as he walked the floor gave way. Luckily Simon managed to jump over the hole. And picked up a led pipe and smashed a hole in it. He squeezed thru the hole to find Jeanette's naked and unconchnes body in chains. "Jeanette!" yelled Simon as he went to run over to her so he could free her but was stopped in his tracks by two spiked walls. Once again the man came up on the TV screen "I will now revile the truth about Jeanette she is alive & in order to get to her you must balance across this beam before the walls close in on you let the game begin now". Simon wasted no time and started to cross the beam as the two walls started closing in on him he made it across and freed Jeanette "let's go home Jen" said Simon as he carried her out the door.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3 THEODORE

AUTHORSOTE WHAT UP COMRADS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF I WANT TO PLAY A GAMIT'S SET WHEN JIGSAW KIDNAPS THEODORE AND FORCES HIM TO PLAY ANOTHER ONE OF HIS CHALENGES WHAT WILL IT BE? WILL HE LIVE OR DIE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Theodore Seville woke up on his couch. "Fuck I hate falling asleep on the couch" he said to himself then he walked down the hall way and saw his bedroom door open "that's wired I thought I closed my door" he said again then Theodore walked inside to find a giant hole in his floor. "O my god what the hell?!" was all Theodore had time to say before falling down the hole. He woke up to find himself tied to a chair and a TV screen in front of him. Then a man in a clown mask came up on the screen "hello Theodore you are currently tied to a chair that is nailed to the wall I want to play a game" said the man as Theodore untied himself "there is an x located beneath your jaw under that x there is a string that string will stop the mini bomb located in your heart from going off that string will save your life on the ground next to you are the three items that can help you get to the string you have 1 hour live or die make your choice!" said the man as Theodore looked down to see a knife a lighter and a straw. Theodore knew what he had to do so he picked up the knife and cut the x on his jaw open and then he picked up the straw and put it in his mouth so he could breathe and he dug his fingers into his cut and pulled on the string. Suddenly the timer stopped as he pulled the bomb out of his body and closed the skin with the lighter and removed the straw from his mouth. What he did may have hurt like shit but at least it saved his life. Then the man came back on the screen "congragerlations Theodore you have won and you are free to leave" said the man as Theodore left the place he was in.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4 Brittany

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP MAN I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF I WANT TO PLAY A GAME IT'S SET WHEN JIGSAW KIDNAPS BRITTANY AND FORSES HER TO PLAY ANOTHER ONE OF HIS SICK GAMES WILL SHE LIVE OR DIE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Brittany Miller woke up in a dark room. "Where the Fuck am I? She asked herself. Then the lights came on and a man came up on a TV screen. "Hello Brittany you don't know me but I know you I want to play a game on the other side to where you are standing there is an elevator you must balance across the beam in order to reach it but carful there are spiked walls that will close in on you if you don't get across on time let the game begin now" said the man. Brittany wasted no time and started to cross the beam with the walls closing in but she fell down and was dead in seconds. "Game over said the man".

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE FOR BRITTNEY PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	5. Chapter 5 Jeanette

AUTHORSNOTE SUP HOMIES I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER5 OF I WANT TO PLAY A GAME IT'S SET WHEN JIGSAW KIDNAPS JEANETTE AND FORCES HER TO PLAY ANOTHER ONE OF HIS SICK GAMES R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Jeanette Miller woke up in a chair with something metal over her head she started to struggle. Then a man came up on a TV screen "Hello Jeanette you don't know me but I know you I want to play a game the device that is around your head will close in permintley breaking your jaw if you don't find they key in 120 seconds live or die make your choice" said the man as Jeanette pulled away from the chair starting the timer. She then saw the bully Nathan's lifeless body and saw the words the key is in here on his stomach so she got her pocket knife and started cutting into the skin and got the key and opened the trap freeing herself. Then the man came back up on the TV screen again saying she still had to find her way out. So she started looking for an exit. She went thru many doors and came to an elevator to find her Sister Brittany's corps on the floor she puked "you sick fuck!" yelled Jeanette .And went straight to the elevator but fell. Two hours later she woke up in another room but this time she was naked and covered in some kind of goo. Then the man came back on the

TV screen. "Ok Jeanette this is your final challenge you are covered in a very flammable jelly you must find the combination to the safe that holds your cloths and the key to your freedom you will also find clues to the combination that opens the safe but careful not to knock the candle on top of the safe over live or die make your choice". Said the man then Jeanette went over to the wall and saw the combination it said 41526. So she went over to the safe and put it in and opened it revelling the key and her cloves she got dressed again and opened the door to her freedom. Then once again the man came back on the TV screen "well done Jeanette you won you are now free to go leave before I change my mind" & Jeanette left.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER5 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	6. Chapter 6 Eleanor

AUTHORSNOT HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER6 OF I WANT TO PLAY A GAME IT'S SET WHEN IT'S ELEANOR IS KIDNAPED BY JIGSAW THIS IS ALSO THE FINAL CHAPTER IN THIS STORY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Eleanor Miller woke up in a dark ally. "Where am I?" she asked herself then a man came up on a TV screen. "Hello Eleanor you don't know me but I know you I want to play a game you must run from this man and make him fall down this elevator shaft" said the man as a man with a spiked jar on his head. "Let the game begin now" he said again. Eleanor started running as the man ran after her she went over to the shaft and the man fell down the shaft. "Enjoy your fall mother fucker!" said Eleanor {couldn't resist putting that in}. Then she knew she had to find her way out as she walked thru a door and saw another door and walked thru it she then

opened the next one to find a room saying watch your step on the wall. And she saw that the floor boards were unstable so she jumped over it and walked thru a hole in the wall. And combat crawled thru another hole in a fence and walked into a room and picked a locked door and then had to doge the next door because of the blade trap that the man had set for her. "Shit that was close" she said to herself as she saw a key. Then the man came back onto another TV screen "well done Eleanor this is the key to your freedom but you must shoot this man" said the man as he walked up behind her and handed her a 9mm pistol and the target came up and it was Theodore "but Eleanor stoped herself the man had also told Eleanor his name it was Jigsaw. Instead she turned the gun to jigsaw and shot him in the head released Theodore from his chains. And picked up the key and left with her boyfriend in her arms. THE END

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S THAT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
